


Parties

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Awkward Crush, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas stared at him with wide eyes before looking away once more. He dropped Philips wrist, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You... don't like girls? How can you do that?""I just don't." Philip dug the toe of his shoe into the cracks of the sidewalk. "You don't have to like girls. Or kiss them or date them. That's just what... most people do. But not everyone is the same. That's what my mom said."Lukas knit his eyebrows together, contemplating. "So... you're mad that you don't like girls the same way everyone else does?""Thats part of it." Philip backed away, chewing at his lip. "The other part is is that... I like you. And you like girls and you talk about kissing girls and dating girls and it sucks. You don't have to like me but it just..." Philip rubbed his face. "It's like... if I won a race and rubbed it in your face forever or something."





	Parties

Philip and Lukas had been friends since Philip moved into town. It was the fall of fifth grade and Lukas passed Philip a basketball that broke his nose. For a week Lukas sat with Philip, away from his friends, away from everyone else. And then the next week they did the same. And then the next. What started as guilt turned into an effortless friendship. Lukas always insisted that it wasn't guilt but Philip didn't believe him. He never did. 

A person Philip did believe was his mom. She always said that Lukas meant to break his nose. Not in the mean way, but in a the-universe-works-in-weird-ways way. His mother was big on the belief of fate and that everything happens for a reason whether it be good or bad. Philip didn't quite agree but he didn't whole heartedly disagree either. Losing their house sucked, losing their money sucked, leaving his friends sucked, too, but meeting Lukas didn't. 

Lukas was Philips fate. He helped him make friends after they became friends. He invited Philip over and took him places he could have never afforded. They were joined at the hip ever since Lukas broke his nose, but Lukas was nice, and he did everything he could to make it up to Philip. Even three years later. 

It was the spring of eighth grade year, the school year was ending, all they ever really did in school was test or jack around. Lukas was excited for high school, he always talked about how popular he was going to become and all the girls he was going to date. Philip wasn't excited for high school. He always complained about how many people there would be and all the girls. Philip didn't seem to like girls. Lukas didn't understand. That's what boys did. They liked girls. Why was Philip so different? Why couldn't he just be like everyone else? 

During the winter they had gotten into a fight. Lukas was able to get him invited to a New Years Eve party and it was really great. Until one of the girls wanted to play spin the bottle. Philip was okay with it until the bottle landed on a girl. He politely refused, but the girl he rejected still cried, which caused Philip to leave. Lukas followed him, of course, because what are best friends for if they don't angrily follow you because you left the party of the year. 

Lukas had chased after Philip, yelling at him for walking out without a jacket and without him. He also didn't miss the opportunity to call Philip a freak, a trend everyone had recently joined. Philip was the schools freak. He sat alone and he didn't like sports or girls. He didn't come to school with a lunch and his clothes were always dirty and had holes. Most people didn't understand why Lukas hung out with Philip. Sometimes Lukas didn't understand either.

Philip started to cry at that and Lukas didn't really know what to do. So they stood there silently in the middle of the road, snow falling down on them. Somewhere in between the insult and Philips sobs, Lukas had gave Philip his jacket, telling him that he wasn't a freak, just an idiot for leaving without his jacket. That made Philip roll his eyes and hit Lukas. That was easier to deal with than the sobs, so Lukas was grateful.

They hadn't gone to any more parties since, mostly because Lukas didn't want to leave Philip behind, but he was tired of not going. He had missed a million different parties and there was no way he was missing the cool end of year one. Everyone was going. Including Philip, even if that meant Lukas had to drag him into the house himself. It was a party at Rose's, one of the coolest girls in the grade, and according to the millions of rumors floating through the school, she was looking for someone to kiss. 

The sun beat down on the boys as they walked home. Lukas dragging his backpack across the pavement while Philip rushed ahead in front of him. Philip always rushed home. Lukas didn't know why but he had a few theories. One of them was that Philip always had to pee really bad, but that theory was dismissed when Lukas remembered school bathrooms existed. His next theory was that Philips mom did drugs while he was at school and Philip was always afraid that when he got home she would be hurt or dead. That wasn't much of a stretch, considering Philips mom had been arrested for drugs before. 

"Rose is throwing an end of year party." Lukas mumbled, taking bigger steps in order to keep up with Philip. "She says she wants to kiss a boy. I think I'm gonna do it. Shes the most popular girl and I'm the most popular guy. It would be cool. We would kill it in high school." 

Philips eyes were narrow as he walked down the broken sidewalk. He pressed his lips together before sighing. "Then go kiss Rose and become king of the school. I don't care." His steps turned into stomps.

"Dude, look, maybe you need the kiss more than I do." Lukas put his hands up in defense. "If you wanna get more popular you can kiss her-"

Philip whipped around, his hands balled up into fists. "I don't want to be popular and I don't want to kiss some dumb girl and I don't want to go to stupid parties!" He turned back around and started to storm away. "You can go! They don't want the freak there anyway!" 

"Why are you so mad about them not wanting you?! You're the one who doesn't want to go!" Lukas ran after him, grabbing his arm. "You need to stop being such an asshole." 

"I don't care about the party or the kissing or the freak thing. I mean it." Philip jerked his wrist around, trying to break Lukas' grip on him. "That's not why I'm mad!" 

"Then why are you mad!?" Lukas was panting now. The yelling wasn't really helping his case. He took a few deep breaths, looking away from Philip in order to avoid his glare. It didn't work. "What's wrong?"

"I..." Philip sighed, shaking his head. "I don't want to kiss Rose. Or girls. Or any girl ever. Not the famous ones you say are hot and not all the girls who wear makeup and skirts. I don't want to kiss girls. Or date them."

Lukas stared at him with wide eyes before looking away once more. He dropped Philips wrist, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You... don't like girls? How can you do that?" 

"I just don't." Philip dug the toe of his shoe into the cracks of the sidewalk. "You don't have to like girls. Or kiss them or date them. That's just what... most people do. But not everyone is the same. That's what my mom said." 

Lukas knit his eyebrows together, contemplating. "So... you're mad that you don't like girls the same way everyone else does?" 

"Thats part of it." Philip backed away, chewing at his lip. "The other part is is that... I like you. And you like girls and you talk about kissing girls and dating girls and it sucks. You don't have to like me but it just..." Philip rubbed his face. "It's like... if I won a race and rubbed it in your face forever or something." 

"I don't want to kiss Rose, really." Lukas shrugged. He looked shy, which was a rare occurrence considering how loud and confident he was. "All my friends just say I should. They say it's what they would do and I want to be like them."

"Is there anyone you want to kiss?" Philip asked, peeking up at Lukas through his eyelashes. "That's not Rose. And that you want to kiss, not who everyone else wants you to kiss."

Lukas swallowed, pulling his hands out of his pockets and playing with his fingers. "I don't know..." He sighed, taking a step back. "Kissing you doesn't sound bad. And it could be good practice. For when I kiss someone I do want to kiss." 

"You want to kiss me?" Philips cheeks were pink and his eyes were soft. It was nicer to see him that way. Lukas didn't like seeing Philip angry, especially when he was the cause of Philips anger. 

Lukas nodded, taking a nervous step towards Philip. "Only if you want to. But you can't laugh. I've never kissed anyone so it's gonna be ba-" 

Before Lukas could finish his sentence, Philip kissed him. It was warm and wet and kinda hard, but Lukas didn't mind. He would worry about the ache on his face later. Instead he pressed his lips against Philips, trying to do the same thing Philip was doing. The kiss wasn't bad but it definitely wasn't as good as people make it seem on TV. 

Lukas pulled away and now he was blushing. "I um... you have to get home. But maybe later I could come over... and-" 

"We could try again?" Philip was walking away, his eyes still on Lukas. He nodded to himself and smiled. "Come by at 7!" He called as he began to run up the sidewalk.

Lukas stood their, buses driving past him. His hair blew in the wind as he began to think. He was nervous, not the kind of nervous he got when he talked about kissing girls. That was a bad nervous. This? This was a good nervous. But he didn't have time to think about that. Instead he needed to get home and figure out what he was going to wear.


End file.
